


Receiving

by Secret_Fantasies21



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Fantasies21/pseuds/Secret_Fantasies21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had never liked receiving oral and now Henry was making it his mission to make you not only like it but enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Receiving

"Easy hun, easy".

You and Henry had just gotten back from a night out with friends and Henry was a little worse for the wear. You weren't mad at him it was the first time you had been out anywhere since the promotion tour for Man From U.N.C.L.E had ended, so why deny him a fun time?

"I'm fine baby!"

You couldn't help but give a small chuckle at him. "No you're not. If you were you wouldn't be stumbling all over the place now lets get you to bed before you do any real damage".

You helped Henry upstairs into your bedroom and left him on the bed while you went into the bathroom to get changed. You brushed your hair out of its plait so it fell in soft waves, took your makeup off and changed out of your top, skirt and bra and put on one of Henry's shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. You returned to your bedroom and first thing you noticed was Henry was no longer on the bed you looked around and saw that he was standing near the door looking you dead in the eye.

He had undone the first few buttons of his white shirt and the buckle of his belt to his jeans. He had a dark look in his eye that you recognised. When Henry his dom side could emerge a little more energetic then when he was sober, he had never hurt you, just took your breath away with how willing he was to indulge. He took a few steps towards you and took his belt out of the loop then proceeded to push you to the bed.

"That's my shirt isn't it?", he asked while looking down at you.

You nodded yes, your mouth too dry to speak.

"Did I give you permission to wear it?" 

Oh so sir was out tonight.

Next moment you had a one of his big strong hands round your neck. He wasn't as built during Man From U.N.C.L.E as he had been for Man of Steel but if you were ever in a fight with him you would need a weapon.

"I asked you a question!"

"No you didn't tell me I could wear it sir", you answered with barely a whisper.

"Then you need to pay the price".

And with that he dragged you up the bed and tied your hands to the bed post using his belt so you lay diagonal on the bed. 

"Close your eyes", he asked softly.

Henry slowly moved his hands down your body, giving your breasts a soft squeeze, dragging a low moan from your mouth. His hands then went down your ribs, over your hips, to your thighs, then back to your pyjama bottoms. Then in a flash he stripped you of them and your knickers in the same handful. Henry then used his large thighs to separate your own so he as kneeling in between them. He placed a single finger to your slit and held it there.

"Do you remember a few months ago you explained to me that an ex had put you off receiving oral sex?" 

Your eyes flew open and stared at him in panic. The conversation had taken place because you had once physically pushed Henry off you as he had tried to kiss you there. You told him that an ex who you had asked to go down on you for the first time and said you looked and tasted funny down there and did not want to do it again. It had dented your confidence and you had felt dirty for a long time afterwards. It did not help that all your friends spoke about how well their men could do, or seeing people ask questions about it online.

Then you felt Henry press his whole hand to your naked mound, he crouched over you so your mouths were nearly touching and he said "Please don't make me gag you while I do this but I want you to experience one of the greatest things a man can give a woman".

"Henry please don't, I'm scared you wont like me down there." You could feel tears brimming down and your legs were a heavy weight against his own.

"When I go down on you if you tell me to stop I will and I wont try this again". Before he left your face he gave you a small kiss that told you to trust him.

He positioned himself lying down with your legs over his shoulders and stuck his tongue out and using only the tip licked you from your hole to the bottom of your pubic bone. You were still to wound up to appreciate what he had done so instead he used his tongue on just your button and gently began coaxing it out from under your hood. You felt your body relax and your breathing get heavier and your inhales getting longer. You had closed your eyes again without realising until you felt Henry spread your lips with his fingers and he sucked on your button.

You opened your eyes and looked down at him. One hand wrapped around your thigh. The others fingers keeping you open to his sucking mouth and probing tongue. His hair was starting to fall forward and you could see the beginnings of the sweat starting along his forehead. He looked up at that moment and saw you watching him, he lifted his head from you and you saw the concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" you answered with a small smile to reassure him, "Please don't stop". 

He ducked his head back down with a small dirty chuckle. You felt his tongue poke around your lips and clit again drawing random shapes. You were beginning to wonder where his fingers went when you suddenly felt one prod at your hole asking for entrance. It was at this moment that you started to moan for more and he obliged by sliding his one of his long and thick fingers slowly inside you. You began to twist your head from side to side and felt your hips leave the bed. Using his spare arm that was still at your thigh he used it to anchor you to the bed, while his finger kept going in and out of you. Every time it went back inside he would give it a little twist to keep up the friction that he knew you loved to feel. 

"More, please more", you begged as you began to feel the warm swirls in your stomach. With his tongue still circling your clit and his finger being joined by another you felt your limbs tense ready for him to hit that spot inside you. 

"Tell me you love this and you want me to do it again or I wont let you come".

"Oh god baby...I..love..this" you said every word punctuated by his fingers going back inside you. "I want this every night off you. I want you to make me come like this every night. OH GOD" you screamed as you finally felt Henry crook his fingers on your sweet spot that finally released the warmth from your stomach to every inch of your body. As you were having your come down you felt him release your hands from his belt and slide you underneath the quilt. You rested on your elbows watching him strip to his boxers and noticed they were visibly tented. 

"What about you?" you asked as he got in beside you

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time for that" he replied with a smile and wink. "This was about you and getting something every woman should experience at least once in her life. So tell me are you open to letting me do that again?" 

You looked at him with a sly smile. "You do I was serious when I said I wanted that every night, right?"


End file.
